fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Mouse
Eddie Mouse is the main antagonist of the Disney's upcoming animated film, Mickey Mouse. He is a ruthless kidnapper who seeks to turn the world into his own funhouse. He is also obsessed with having his revenge on Mickey for stealing his girlfriend Minnie Mouse. He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. Role Eddie Mouse was once a greedy yet playful golddiger, seeking to steal Minnie's money and hold her hostage. Homever, until the moment in which Mickey became Minnie's love interest, thus stealing Mickey's only girlfriend in mind. Eddie takes revenge by killing all of his friends as well as kidnapping and killing random people and turning all of them to his own mindless zombies. He is seen sabotaging and brutally backstabbing Pluto until the dog's corpse bleeds. After that, Mickey's twisted funhouse is revealed. The guest sees a mindless zombie being controlled by a rat, possibly one of Mickey's henchrats. Later, a beggar is seen ordering his dogs to find Mickey some meat, meaning that the dogs are going to kill and torture more people for Mickey. After that, an orphanage opens up to the viewer, and a teen orphan comes to offer the guest some taste of his legs and limbs. However, the orphan manager comes after that and tries to sabotage the guest and force him to stay at the orphanage. The viewer escapes and sees a body of a ghost girl who seems to be the calmest, and least violent hauntiing of the funhouse and she also reveals that she and the others around her are only doing mischief because they are afraid of Eddie. It seems that the inhabitants of the funhouse are only scared to be sent by Eddie to worse places such as hell, where their souls could be tortured and burnt even more. Personality Eddie was once a greedy and manipulative businessman who's bent on kidnapping Minnie to earn money by hold her hostage and marry her. Homever, after Minnie chose Mickey over him, he later become an evil, vengeful, selfish, tyrannical, murderous, horrific and masochistic criminal, who was bent on making others feel like him and obey his commands with no doubt. He seems to be a little bit power hungry, as his "revenge on others" is to force them into becoming his mindless zombies, and he wants to turn the entire world into his own twisted funhouse. Furthermore, he enjoys killing and harassing others, as he sees it very fun to sabotage Mickey, backstab him and take his limbs off after killing Pluto. He even shows sadism to the viewer of the place, thus wishing him a horrific journey. Despite his traits, he just wished to be a Disney-based character. Trivia * He is the second villainous counterpart of Mickey Mouse. The first is the Drawn Together counterpart. *He is similar to Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. They greatly hate being called a rat and lose their tempers when they are called one. However, unlike Ratigan, Eddie has a bigger right since he is a mouse, while Ratigan really is a rat. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Serial Killers Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Genocidal Category:Golddiggers Category:Businessmen